El padrastro de Tomoyo
by listha24
Summary: Sonomi se casa con Akira, un hombre que a ella és todo un sueño… Un sueño que se convierte en toda la pesadilla de Tomoyo. Sin saber a quien pedir ayuda, Tomoyo habla con Li, lo que puede traer los celos a su novio.
1. Chapter 1 - El abuso

Disclaimer oficial: Los personagens no me pertenecen, por más que yo quisiera u.u

Aproveche este capitulo que esta de un infarto (sobretodo a Eriol si se entera jejeje)

* * *

Eriol se vuelve en la cama en su recamara. No logra cerrar su ojo frente la revelación que tuvo en su sueño.  
Era un sueño breve… lo que más le ponía mal era oír la dulce voz de su novia a clamar por ayuda y él qué… no lograba reaccionar a ía repasado mucho el sueño, desde las cuatro de la mañana y el reloj suele mostrar las siete.Él sabe que esa clase de sueño suele pasar a los magos… son como pequeñas mensajitasLo que no le deja de dar vueltas en su cabeza está en que su prometida puede que esté en peligro y él no logre tener la interpretación mucho el se levanta, con su pijama de seda azul que destacaba a su piel tan blanca. Él se toma el robe y lo pone sin mucha ceremonia, mientras está por hacer el lazo.  
La voz de ella se pone fuerte. Aquello sí que era un grito de desesperación. Su voz sonaba aguda y fuerte.

Él logra mirarla cerrar sus ojos y llevar un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Ella vuelve a intentar gritar, pero esta vez su voz es estafada con una mano.

Eriol se prende la atención a esta mano, logra mirar una joya de matrimónio. Algo lo desconcentra y… lastima que el pierde los demás detalles.Él hombre de fuertes ojos azules oscuros en un lamento a su lapso se mira el espejo.

Piensa maldecirse por eso, pero en lugar de ello se pone a pensar más sobre lo que el sueño puede reflejar.

Él se acerca a su cama y se pone ahí, sentado con su mirada algo perdida.

‒ Quizás… ¿sí algo pasara, ella me iba a hablar? ‒ Razona él.

* * *

Tomoyo se despierta en medio de la noche como suele pasar desde del día en que Sonomi conoció a su dice que esposo.

Ella siente como si sus bragas fueran puestas a la mitad de su pierna, el toque suave a su piel, el puntear de los dedos en una presión, la manera con que la mano pasa a tocar lo más íntimo de su ser.

Tomoyo respira hondo y intenta gritar. Cosa que no parece molestar al hombre de fuertes brazos, ojos azules claros que contrastan con su pelo castaño ángel a Sonomi y una pesadilla a Tomoyo.  
Él se acerca más, poniéndose sobre la cama, afastando las piernas de ella y como si nada, él abre su boca con una sonrisa, nada tierna.

Él la segura firme, poco a poco acerca su boca y pone su lengua en contacto con su parte íntima.

Tomoyo, sin mucho que hacer se pone afuera un grito con todo lo desespero que puede hacer.

Ella intenta levantar un poco para evitar que el siga sugando, lo malo es que ella no lo consiguió.

En poco tiempo ella se rinde a esa caricia que él le está haciendo, él brinca con su lengua, haciendo un poco de contacto intenso y un poco más piensa que el ya había terminado con ella, pero lo malo es que era apenas lo inicio de todo…

‒ ¿Ya lo terminaste? ‒ Pregunta una Tomoyo muy enojada.

‒ ¿Te enojas solo porque no tuviste un orgasmo?‒ Pregunta él, mientras se levanta.

La dulce niña de pelo negro como la noche lo mira de una manera despegada, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo abajo de las sábanas.

Ella prefiere no contestarle la pregunta que él hizo, se pone en la defensiva.

‒ Pero… mejor alegrate que hoy… ‒ Él se corta a propósito.

Tomoyo lo mira con el mayor miedo que sus ojos en tono amatista pueden reflejar.

‒ Hoy te haré mía. ‒ Finaliza el hombre.

La garganta de Tomoyo se forma un nudo. Ella no logra contestar, lo malo es que intenta llegar a la puerta de su recamara.

Él tranquilamente la persigue, Tomoyo logra llegar a la puerta, y el hombre la segura fuerte por su cuello, haciéndola perder el aire y gemir de dolor, aparte el gusto de su sangre en su brillantes ojos azules claros se ponen amenazadores a ella y mientras ella utiliza sus brazos para soltarse de el, más le pega y segura fuerte, volviendo con ella a su joven de pelo negro largo intenta liberarse otra vez y grita a todos sus pulmones, recibiendo un golpe a su face que la pone muy roja y ardiente.

‒ No me hagas eso. ‒ Tomoyo implora, mientras llora.

‒ Deberías de saber que llorar es inútil.‒ Contesta él.

Akira acercase a Tomoyo, con mucha paciencia y no parece querer dejarla en paz por esa noche. Tomoyo respira hondo y protesta mientras llora mucho, moviendose en la cama. Akira le derrumba la alza fina de la camisola blanca que trae Tomoyo y la deja a su hombro derecho, local donde él pasa a besar con calma.

‒ Sabes… Tu olor me vuelve en verdad loco. ‒ Akira dice a Tomoyo.

‒ Lo que yo senti dentre tus piernas aún me hace temblar… y temblando és que quiero dejarte. ‒ Akira habla.

Tomoyo movimenta sus piernas, tratando de mantenerlas lo más fuerte y unidas que puede, ella se saca más un golpe de aire y Akira separa las piernas de ella, mientras que con su dedo indicador pasa a tocar a la pared de su himen.

‒ ¿ Así que ese tipo ni hombre fue para sacar tu virginidad? ‒ Akira dice y Tomoyo no contesta.

El hombre de pelo castaño- claro y una mirada firme saca sus pantalones y mira a Tomoyo que sigue atemorizada, el se pone arriba de ella, que trata de empujarlo, pero no logra. Teniendola dominada, el se empuja adentro de ella que solo siente el dolor y el liquido que sale. Con el movimento que el hace con el paso de tiempo Tomoyo se rinde y pasa a sentirse bien, lo que la hace tener una confusion completa en su medio de un delírio completo ella solamente deja salir por su boca el nombre de la persona con quien deseaba estar en climax en este momento.

‒ E...ri..ol… ‒ Dice ella y Akira solo la mira, desgustado.

Akira deja que su climax llegue y luego se levanta, repone sus pantalones y mira a Tomoyo.

‒Ni pienses que él estúpido de su noviecito te va a querer después de lo que hicimos. ‒ El dice y sale.

Tomoyo pasa a llorar desconsolable, porque sí és cierto lo que Akira le dijo.

En el pasillo Akira lo comemora.

‒ Ya es la segunda virgencita que logro tener esta semana. Que suerte! ‒ Dice él

* * *

Pues... Sigue la duda quien puede ser la primera?

Hasta luego, Thá.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoyo se queda un tiempo en shock por cuenta de lo que la ocurrió y no logra ni tener la reaccion de recobrir su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana blanca. Ella logra tocar a su telefono con sus dedos fríos, y lo acende, mirando a su tela de bloqueo que és una foto suya con un vestido azul-claro de cetin y a Eriol que la rodea por la cintura, con un terno negro y corbata azul-clara.

**Tomoyo POV:**

Ni sé como le voy a decir lo que se me ocurrió… ¿O mejor, se me ocurrió, lo que creo que se me ocurrio?

Tomoyo pone su seña de desbloqueo que és la fecha en que ella y Eriol empiezaran a andar en sério tras las vacaciones que sacarón en Ibiza.

_Mi amor… Te… te… tengo que…_ — Akira adentra en la recamara.

Tomoyo intenta fingir que no estaba hablando de nada en especial a su móvil, pero és sorpreendida por una fuerte bofetada en su rostro que se pone lo más rojo que hay de posibilidad. Ella deja de presionar el botón de envío de áudio y lo envía a Eriol, sin terminar lo que estaba a decir.

— Lo que tú tienes que hacer, escuíncla estúpida, és tratar de no hacer alarde sobre lo nuestro.— Dice Akira con una voz calmada.

Eriol, que en este momento está en su descanso de guardía, sólo mira a la mensaje de Tomoyo y le contesta.

_Pues, dime lo que sea, mi vida._

Él ojiazul se pone con un semblante preocupado, mientras mira a su telefono.

**Eriol POV:**

Algo pasa… Tomoyo no acostumbra irse a dormir tan tarde. Ya pasa de las dós de la mañana y yo sé que ella tiene exámen.

Eriol pasa a digitar en su móvil.

¡_Si és por tu exámen no te preocupes, que todo te va a salir de maravilla!_

Sin que Eriol se dê cuenta, pasa una mujer, rubia de ojos claros por el sillón en que el se encuentra y le dá un perigoso beso a su cuello, haciendolo asustar.

— Mejor que te pares, Suzuki. — Eriol dice y muestra su joya de prometido en su dedo anelar derecho.

— Ya, si esa niña ni te pela, casi. — Ella dice y se juega en las piernas de Eriol.

— Te traspasaste los límites! — Eriol le grita.

Suzuki se pone de pie y lo mira un poco.

— Ya és sólo un juego entre adultos.— Mira la ojiverde a Eriol.

— No estoy disponible.— Eriol dice y se pone de pie, saliendo de la sala.

Eriol esta en el pasillo y desbloquea a su telefono, abriendo la conversacion de Tomoyo.

_Mi vida… Para que después no digas que no te cuento todo. Suzuki se me vino encima, pero a cada día está peor y no respeta nada. ¿Recuerda que te amo? Y no te enojes que la voy a rechazar siempre._

Suzuki adentro de la sala.

— Tomoyo.— Dice ella.

— Y el que se pone tan sexy con jeans y una camisa negra.— Suzuki constata.

Syaoran, que tiene una jeans azul-oscura y una camisa blanca, mira a Eriol en el pasillo.

— A ver… ¿Que te hizó, Suzuki ahora? —Pregunta él.

— Pues… Beso en el cuello y se puso sentada en mis piernas.— Eriol dice con simplicidad.

— Vas a enfurecer a Tomoyo.— Syaoran dice y se recuesta en la pared.

— ¿Y crees que soy loco de arriesgar mi noviazgo?— Eriol dice.

— En eso tienes razón.— Syaoran dice.

— Cómo si tu comentarse a Sakura todo lo que ella hizó y mira que irromper desnuda és otro nível. — Eriol dice.

— Ni la toqué en mi defensa, digo.— Syaoran habla.

— Sólo imaginate si eso pasa por la mente de Sakura. — Eriol dice.

Syaoran solamente pone una preocupación en su rostro.

— Me cortaría en la misma hora.— Syaoran dice.

— Pues… Vuelvo a mi guardia.— Eriol dice y sale rumbo al consultório.

Syaoran adentra en la sala y sólo mira mientras Suzuki saca su sostén y se vuelve para el.

**Syaoran POV:**

Hay que tener un autocontrol con esa que no todos.

— A ver… és un local público. — Syaoran dice.

— Ya sé que a tí no te gusta…— Suzuki dice y camina en la direccion de Syaoran.

— Me voy de guardía.— Syaoran dice y sale de la sala.

— Ya tengo lo que decir en mis stories. — Suzuki dice, mientras saca su lápiz labial.

Ella selecciona en su lista a Sakura y a Tomoyo para garantizar que sus dós enemigas la miren.

_Y no saben con quién pasé mis minutos de descanso y haciendo qué… Li, de hecho eres muy bueno._

— Ahora és sólo esperar. — Suzuki sonríe.

Tomoyo que después de la salida de Akira logró mirar a su telefono y encuentra las mensajes de Eriol sobre Suzuki, claramente se enfurece mientras aprieta el móvil.

— Hija de una…— Tomoyo dice entredientes.

_Mi vida, és sólo que te hecho de menos y te amo mucho. _ Tomoyo dice con la voz más calmada posible.

Tomoyo repone su ropa y intenta dormir un poco, aún sin la claridad de lo que ocurrió en esa noche.

En la mañana seguinte, ella despierta con una llamada de Sakura en prantos y se queda sin entender lo que está pasando.

— Bueno.— Tomoyo contesta a su telefono.

— Terminó todo, Tomoyo! —Sakura dice en lágrimas.

—¿De que hablas? —Pregunta la morena a la castaña.

— De mí… o mejor de lo que yo creia que tenía con Syaoran.— Ella dice.

Sakura mira a su anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Cuentame mejor, que fue lo que te pasó? — Tomoyo pide.

— ¡Ni coraje tuvo de terminar conmigo! — Sakura dice y se juega en la cama.

— ¡No me merecía algo así, Tomoyo! — Sakura rompe en un llanto mayor.

— ¿Syaoran te traicionó? — Tomoyo pregunta y se pone asombrada.

Tomoyo escucha su empleada bater a la puerta de su recamara.

— La buscan, señorita. — Ella dice.

— Pues, ya voy. — Tomoyo dice.

**Tomoyo POV:**

Pues, Syaoran me buscó no hace mucho para planear el pedido… Eso no hace sentido.

— Me están llamando, pero luego te hablo, Sakura. — Tomoyo dice y corta la llamada.

Ella cambia de ropa, viste una camisa blanca y una falda plisada abajo de su rodilla. Ella pone un calzado negro, con el detalle de un lazo simples. Toma su bolso negro con sus documentos.

Tomoyo baja las escaleras y se anima al mirar a Eriol, que pone una linda sonrisa al verla. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoyo no se mantiene al mirar a Syaoran.

— Buenos días, mi vida.— Eriol dice.

Tomoyo ignora a Eriol y sostiene su mano derecha, poniendo lo máximo de fuerza que puede y atinge el rostro de Syaoran.

— ¡Esto és por lo que tú hiciste a Sakura! — Tomoyo le grita.

— No te atrevas a negarlo. — Sigue Tomoyo mientras Eriol mantiene su boca abierta.

— ¡Y, esto, és por fingir que ella te importaba y luego hacer de tus bajezas! — Tomoyo lo vuelve a golpear.

— Eriol…¿ tu lo sabías? — Ella pregunta.

— Ni en cuenta. — Eriol contesta.

— A ver…¿ que hice? — Syaoran logra preguntar.

Tomoyo solamente lo mira con incredulidad.

— Me vas a salir con que fue sólo una vez y que no lo vas a repetir… En verdad que eres de lo más bajo que hay, Li. — Tomoyo le dice.

— Si no me explicas… no tengo como decirte nada, Tomoyo. — Syaoran dice.

— ¿Quieres una explicacion? Hiciste a Sakura llorar como jamás la oí llorar en la vida. Patán! — Tomoyo dice.

— ¿Traicionaste a Sakura? — Eriol habla.

— Yo no hicé nada.— Syaoran dice.

— Debes irte. — Eriol dice y Syaoran lo compreende.

Eriol mira a Akira que parece impresionado con Tomoyo y eso lo incomoda un poco, pero el decide no hacer comentário de ello con su prometida presente. Él sólo toma la mano de Tomoyo y pasán juntos al comedor de la casa.

— Mi vida. — Eriol dice mientras puxa la silla de Tomoyo que se pone delante de la mesa.

Eriol se pone al lado de su futura esposa y Akira que se pone delante de ellos, frente a un Eriol dudoso de sus intenciones.

— Pues, tenemos que hablar a solas.— Tomoyo dice y Eriol comprende que el asunto sólo puede ser uno.

— Te llevo a la uni, y hablamos en el camino.— Eriol dice.

— Ya me voy. — Akira se pone de pie y se despide de Tomoyo con un beso en su mejilla.

Eriol y Tomoyo salen de la casa, rumbo a la universidad, y Eriol la mira en el coche.

— Deveras… Eso de que Li traicionó a Sakura, pues no creo. — Eriol dice.

— Pasa que fue ella quien me dijo y me dió mucha tristeza. — Tomoyo dice.

— Pues… a ver de dónde ella sacó eso.— Eriol dice, mientras saca su telefono.

— Mejor… ¿cuentame que fue que te hizo Suzuki?— Tomoyo pide muy séria.

— Ya te dije… No te preocupes por ella.— Eriol habla mientras manobra el coche.

— Quiero saberlo! — Ella le pide.

— ¡Ay! — Eriol lleva la mano izquierda a su cabeza.

— Juramelo que no te vas a alterar, ni enojarte conmigo.— Eriol pide y para su coche delante de la universidad.

— Cuenta. — Tomoyo pide con tranquilidad.

**Tomoyo POV:**

Ya, quiero arrastar la carita de Su-su por los suelos y lo hago hoy mismo a depender de lo que ella hizo. Soy calma, pero no tonta.

— Pues… como te cuento, ella se me vino encima. — Eriol cuenta sin detallar.

— ¿Y tu lo permitiste? — Tomoyo empieza.

— Ni me termines, Eriol. — Tomoyo dice y baja del coche.

Suzuki surge con su largo pelo rubio y lanza una mirada picara a Tomoyo.

— A ver… ¿Sabes con quien pasé la noche?— Suzuki la provoca.


End file.
